Medical electrodes having surfaces of enhanced microstructure (i.e. an increased active surface area), in order to increase a capacitance of the electrode-to-tissue interface, thereby reducing post-pulse polarization, particularly for cardiac pacing and sensing applications, are well documented in the art. For example, coatings or layers of platinum black particles, titanium nitride (TiN) and iridium oxide (IrOx), which extend over electrode substrates to create the enhanced microstructure, have been described, along with methods for applying these layers. However, there is still a need for new processes/methods to create electrode surfaces of enhanced microstructure. The new processes can improve production efficiency and can lead to further increases in active surface area by means of corresponding process-dependent surface microstructure features.